Trent Parker
Trent Parker (b. December 19th, 1980) is the son of Joshua Parker and an unnamed woman, younger brother of Malachai Parker and Josette Parker, older brother to Olivia Parker and Lucas Parker, and three unknown siblings. Trent was 13 when his brother Malachai tried to kill him and his siblings, on May 9th 1994. His brother had pushed him and one of his sisters down the stairs of their home when they had tried to escape. Instead of continuing to run from him, he and his sister pretended the fall had killed them. Malachai, believing that he had killed them, proceeded on to murder his other siblings. Trent had desperately tried to get his sister up to run with him away from Malachai, but even though the fall did not kill her, it had left her severely injured more so then himself, too much so for her to be able to run quick and far without Malchai finding out. She forced Trent to run to save his life and from that night on, he has been running ever since. Yet still, he holds significant regret for not being able to help the sister and his other siblings he left behind. Cloaking himself using a spell Josette taught him, he lead a life on the run, changing his name, moving from state to state as a means to assure that Malchai would never find him, living in fear of what would happen if he ever did. Trent is a member of the Parker Family, as well as the Gemini Coven. Biography Early Life Life in the Parker household was anything from normal. Growing up alongside an incredibly powerful coven of witches and warlocks, magic was in Trent's life constantly from the moment he was born. His parents both never hid anything from him, or any of his other siblings when it came to their power they held as a member of the Gemini Coven. They were upfront with them all. But Trent learnt the most about his power with magic from his older sister, Josette. She would spend a lot of time when he was younger with him and their other siblings, assisting them, and helping them take a grasp on their magic and what it withheld. His father, Joshua was incredibly distant from him in particular. He never understood why, but he believed it was because of his talent that Josette was helping him form when it came to his magic. Trent showed great promise, thus only increased the need for Jo to continue on and help him foster the ability he had. May 9th, 1994 May 9th, 1994 was a dark day in the Parker household. Trent and his other siblings all knew that their older brother Malachai was different. He didn't use magic in the way the rest of them did. While Trent and his siblings wanted to use magic to help people, Malachai's methods were much more sadistic and psychopathic. It was an incredibly cold, windy and miserable night when Malchai decided to take out all his frustration and anger on his family. In a murderous rampage, Trent and one of his sisters were thrown downstairs in a fit of rage. His sister landed first, taking the brunt of the fall, while Trent was pushed down soon after. This thus left his sister severely injured more so then himself. Pretending that the fall had killed the two of them, they laid low at the bottom of the stairs while Malachai went off, slaughtering the rest of his family. The second Trent saw his older brother leave his line of sight, he begged his sister to come run with him to keep themselves safe. But she was too injured to move on foreword. She and Trent both knew that time was limited before Malachai would come back and see them clearly not dead, and she forced him to run, to give him a chance to save himself. He tried anything to get his sister to come with him, unknown where the rest of his family was, but she couldn't be moved. So from that moment, Trent ran. He was soon found by authorities and was put into foster care, moving from home to home as a child to a teenager. Only a few days after he left and was put into the care system, he saw on the news the brutal murder his older brother had caused. The news of what his brother had done had left him distraught. But he didn't dare tell anyone in the foster care system that it was his relative that had committed such a crime. He continued to live in the foster care system until his 18th birthday where he moved out of his foster home and took up residence in West Virginia, not far outside of a town called Mystic Falls. Move To Virginia Despite trying to keep his magic at bay and only use it when he needed it, he still managed to keep himself within the loop when it came to the supernatural community. Over his years moving from city to city, town to town, he gained knowledge that there was an incredibly large supernatural presence in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. He had spent so much of his life without people who were like him, and his natural curious nature left him intrigued by the town. He still had some hesitancy knowing what had happened with his brother to further his magical capabilities, but curiosity outweighed his hesitancy. To still play things safe, he decided to enrol himself at Whitmore College, not far from Mystic Falls, at 22 as a mature aged student much like his older sister. While he was free from studying, and not working as a mechanic to help pay his tuition, he spent his time off from college going to Mystic Falls, wanting to find out more about the so called 'supernatural haven'. He enrolled under a different last name, changing his name legally once he had left his last foster home. He chose to enrol in the medical field, wanting to study to become a doctor so he could help people which was something he always done since he was a child as he was always incredibly sympathetic to people's pain and wanted to help. It was there he found out that his older sister, Josette, who had also changed her name was a medical professor there at the age 30, just coming off a couple of years being in the Army as a medic there. Although, she did not know that her younger brother was taking a class she was in control of as she had belief that he had died the night that Malachai committed the murders once he disappeared from their family home. It took Trent a few months, but he eventually got the courage to speak up to his sister, and tell her just who he was. Jo believed him almost immediately as he still looked incredibly similar to how he did the last time she saw him. The two of them decided it was best to keep the fact they were siblings hidden, not to arouse anything among both students and faculty as it was Jo's first year on the job. Though Jo had no hesitation in filling Trent in on everything that had happened, about how Kai was trapped in a prison world, how she had sacrificed her magic, how she didn't know what had happened to Luke or Olivia, or even where their father was. She decided to have him live with her, all while Trent continued to work as a local mechanic. The most important thing the two of them knew was that they were the last of their family, and that they had to stick together, no matter what. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six Alaric: Who the hell are you? Trent: Wow, Jo didn't tell you about me? Jo: Trent, that's enough. Trent: Guess she must've forgot the fact she wasn't the only sibling that survived that night when our brother lost the god damn plot. - Trent's first interaction with Alaric Saltzman In Do You Remember the First Time?, Trent is first seen at the hospital fundraiser, alongside his older sister, Josette. He stands back as he observes the budding relationship going on between his sister, and the occult studies teacher at Whitmore College, Alaric Saltzman, only worried for the safety of his sister. After the fundraiser, he leaves earlier then his sister, going back to her place where he lives with her. Unknown to the two of them, Trent listens in on Jo's conversations about what happened to their family, and not hearing her mention him, he joins in, giving Alaric his side of the story, telling him just who their brother really was. In Fade Into You, Alaric, knowing Trent's relationship to Jo, calls him to come to Oregon with him. At first, Trent disagrees, not wanting to go to a place where he was nearly killed. But with some convincing, and knowing just why Alaric wants to go back to Oregon, he decides to join him, where Trent first meets the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan. When they arrived, he knew that his old family home had been cloaked somehow, but he wasn't sure just how to uncover it. That was until Bonnie Bennett's bear, Miss Cuddles was kicked into the force field that hid his old house, uncovering it to their eyes. Finding old pictures of his family, it was there his relation to Jo was shown to the Salvatore brothers. But telling his story was cut short when his father intervened, someone who he had presumed dead on the night of May 9th, 1994. The reunion was cut short when his father performed a spell, hiding Damon, himself and his old home. Remembering what Jo told him about how she hid her magic in an old kitchen knife, it didn't take much for him to be able to find it, helping Stefan get back inside to save his brother. When Damon compelled Alaric to get the ascendant from Jo, he sided with Alaric. He knew that Kai couldn't be let out of the prison world, but unable to stop Damon, he stood aside, knowing what would happen if Kai were to be free. Upon arrival back in Mystic Falls, he is given the knowledge that his younger twin siblings, Lucas and Olivia were still alive and well through Jo who has survived a threat on her life by means of their father. In I Alone, Trent is seen speaking to Damon with Damon unveiling to Trent that Kai had somehow managed to break free of the prison world. They begin trying to figure out a way to put him back, but because of the anti magic border, it is not an easy task. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Trent helps assist Elena and Damon, giving his own knowledge about the ascendant over as means to help them. When Alaric calls looking for Jo, and Elena making mention of the stabbing victims at the hospital and how one was missing, piecing the information together he knows it was Kai. So he joins in with Elena, Damon and Alaric on figuring out a plan to find Kai. Later, Trent assists Damon and Alaric in luring Kai out of the tomb where he was torturing Jo, trying to force her to take back her magic so they could merge. Wanting to kill Kai, just like Alaric, he holds back at his sister's word, knowing she wanted to do the merge with Kai to save the lives of Olivia and Lucas. In Woke Up With A Monster, alongside Liv and Alaric, Trent tries in any matter he can to help his sister get stronger before the impending merge with Kai to no avail. In Prayer For The Dying, Trent joins his younger twin siblings in somehow trying to convince their father that Jo is strong enough to take on Kai when it came to the merge. Later on at the birthday dinner for the twins he joins on, Trent gets into a heated argument with his father about him being disappointed in Lucas and Olivia for not wanting to do the merge. He storms out, needing a moment to himself. Later he sees his father coming out with the twins, beginning to start the merge unwilling between the twins. Before Trent could do anything, Tyler Lockwood, Liv's 'boyfriend', intervened, stopping it. After Lucas leaving, he stays with Liv, trying to keep her calm after the events of the day. With hours passed, and no word from Lucas, Trent and Liv start to worry. It is then when their father wakes up, telling them they have to run as Lucas has merged with Kai, with Kai standing as the soul survivor. Trent then gets into another argument with his father, saying that he refuses to leave Mystic Falls until Kai is dead, no matter what happens. Personality Much like his siblings, he is incredibly quick witted, with a sarcastic sense of humour. To most, he'd be seen as rough around the edges, which developed during his adolescent years in the foster care system. When it comes to his family, Trent is an incredibly protective person. It is shown that when it comes down to it, he will go to the ends of the earth if it means protecting his siblings. He puts high value and importance on matters regarding family, even despite having a poor relationship with his father - family still stands as his highest priority. Personality wise, he is quite similar to his younger brother, Lucas. Like him, he values friendship of grand importance, and if he feels like he owes a friend a favour, he won't hesitate to do what they need, even if it can put himself at a disadvantage. Despite having a rough exterior because of his past in the foster care system, Trent can be incredibly selfless if he knows that in the end him sacrificing something will help and benefit someone else. Physical Appearance Trent is seen as quite handsome, with light brown hair, blue eyes and a strong athletic build. He is incredibly fit and muscular, keeping himself in the best possible shape he can. He is often seen wearing ripped jeans, plain white tees with a signature leather jacket. He is not a fan of wearing suits, and will only wear one depending on the occasion at hand. Powers and Abilities Trent possesses the same powers that any regular witch or warlock would possess. Though he doesn't use his magic if he doesn't have to and prefers to keep it at bay as an adult, Trent showed a great talent at a young age as a child. It is highly likely that if he had've continued to practice his magic, he would've been an incredibly strong witch in the Gemini Coven. But because he ceased practice for over 10 years, his ability weakened. Despite this, he has proven his ability that he showed at a young age still stands as an adult, being able to complete complex spells now if needed with a degree of efficiency. Particular powers of his include; Divination: The power of divination allows for Trent to be able to foresee events beforehand that could have impact on people, allowing him to change the course of what he sees, or alert people to what may happen. Premonition: Occurring commonly in nightmares and dreams, Trent will commonly get pictures, numbers, subliminal messaging etc that assists in helping him connect information together to something that may occur. The information given in dreams to him is typically vague. Telekinesis: Telekinesis gives him the power to manipulate objects to move and such with only his mind. As a child when he was learning magic, this was an incredible talent of his. When he went back to practicing magic when he moved to Mystic Falls and reunited with Jo as an adult, he was able to keep the same talent he had as a child with a small amount of practicing his old skills. Pyrokinesis: Pyrokinesis is the ability to conjure fire through the mind or using words. When Trent can become angry and frustrated, conjuring fire has a tendency to happen as an expression of his anger Aerokinesis: This ability of conjuring wind as a power only ever been present to Trent when he has has channelled his ancestors through the Gemini Coven as it requires intense concentration and focus. Biokinesis: Biokinesis is a commonly used power by Trent. He is able cause supernatural creatures incredibly horrible and intense pain in various forms that circulates through their body, most typically in the form of aneurysms.